The Lust Potion
by chips1314
Summary: Hermione and George acidentally take a lust potion. Read on to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

AU after HBP.

It had been two years since the final battle and Hermione was not surprised by how different things were but by how much the same they were. Although occasionally people might point her out on the street more often they simply walked on by. She didn't have an exciting and adventurous life but a fairly ordinary one as a staff writer for the Daily Prophet. It was strange after it all finished how quickly things went back to normal. It wasn't the world that had changed it was you and people went on just as normal, being born, falling love and dying. Dying… she hated that word. Sirius, Dumbledore, Neville, Remus, Tonks and Ron. She missed them all but especially Ron, she felt so alone sometimes without either of her best friends. She had known it would be different after school when they would no longer see each other every day but she had envisaged them all living close and still spending a lot of time together however after the final battle Harry had left. She didn't begrudge him, after all he had been through much more than she had and could not even have pretended to live a normal life. He had taken a job with Meg; she had been called in by the Ministry when things were too difficult for the Aurors to deal with. She was sort of an international peacekeeper without the peace. She and her people went all over the world looking in the dark places no one else wanted to go and making sure that the boogie man never got near enough to the cupboard to jump out. Hermione was glad that Harry was with her, she know that Meg could supply whatever it was Harry needed to keep himself going. The only thing she didn't like were the infrequency of his visits, only three or four a year really wasn't enough. And Ron… well she wouldn't see him ever again. She went down to his grave on his birthday to place flowers but that was it. There were the Weasley's of course; Molly had her down as often as possible. She would have made it a weekly thing but Hermione couldn't bring herself to go and see so many people who looked like Ron every week. Two years hadn't quite been long enough to erase that sharp tang of grief whenever she went into the Burrow.

The headquarters of the Daily Planet was a large Georgian building in white stone in an older part of muggle London. The front of the building and the reception were both impressive but as soon as the security guard got your pass and let you through the wall it was an old rickety building which looked as if it hadn't been modernised since the printing press had been invented. Hermione thought that it was probably reasonable to assume that it hadn't.

'Ah Miss Granger' Spike Simmons was the sub-editor and he made sure that all the boring little bits of news that needed to be included in the paper every day (i.e. the ones Hermione wrote) got written. 'I need you to go down to the Ministry, there's a situation brewing with Bulgaria, something to do with imports of pumpkin juice, and I need you to get the details, a quote and the give me 100 or 500 words depending on what you find. Then Sam'll meet you in Diagon Alley and get the basics for a feature we're running next week on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it'll be about the ingenuity of the products, the success of the business and …' he waved his hand vaguely 'human interest stuff.' After that come back to the office and you can write up some copy before we go to press.' And with that he promptly turned towards his next task expecting Hermione to do as she was told.

She set off up a back stairs toward the tiny office she shared with three other staff writers. None of them were in the office often as they spent so much time chasing around after people. However they all dumped their stuff every morning and then spent the last couple of hours every day hurriedly putting together whatever pieces needed to be written.

Aileen had obviously been and gone, the huge purple coat with its bright blue fur wrap hung on the coat stand. Mark did not appear to have been in, he would probably be getting his assignments now. Hermione loved this little office and the people she worked with. Often they would go out to a bar after the paper went to the presses and discuss anything and everything, from the latest faux pas made by the Minister for Magic (_…caught kissing woman who was not his wife sources say the couple were spotted in Lucifer's on Knockturn Alley…_) to the newest single from the Wonderful Warlock's _(…with their smooth style and flawless tones if this is anything less than a hit it will be a truly unexpected travesty…)._ It was nice to find people who you could talk to at work and although none of them were especially close if they had thought about it they spent as much time with each other as with anyone else.

After dumping her brief case and umbrella Hermione went in search of Sam to set up a time to meet in Diagon Alley and then apparted down to the Ministry. It was fairly easy to do everything she needed to there and she arrived in early. She went and got some ice-cream while trying to write up the story. She decided it wasn't really very interesting and warranted only 100 words although she wrote one at 500 as well in case they were short in the business section. A couple of minute's later Sam apparted in and the set off toward the Weasley boys shop. Hermione didn't expect to meet then there, they would be far to busy and this was only a trip to test some products and take some pictures.

They went in to the place which was more like a fairground than a shop with rides winding their way through the shelves and small explosions going off left right and centre. Hermione could see the café that had been installed for the adults and a few booths selling sweets to the kids. She remembered taking Fred and George to their first fairground, they had been enchanted but she hadn't expected them to take their new found love this far. She smiled; it was lovely seeing all the small children running about so happily. This was an extended part of the business which sold toys; the actual joke shop was next door. She and Sam fought there way across to the cash desks trying not to trip over any of the merchandise or the children. She finally got over to the pretty girl at the cash desk who had huge brown eyes and pretty brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Hermione felt a slight sense of jealousy, she might look that good all the time if it wasn't for the glasses and the hair and her complete inability to care for long enough to put on make-up or even clothes that matched.

'Excuse me we're here from the Daily Prophet. We're doing a feature on the shop and I wondered if it would be alright to take some pictures, talk to some customers?

'Em, well I guess. I'll have to tell one of the managers you're here though.' The girl said as if unsure what to do about such a request.

'Of course that's fine my names Hermione Granger and this is Sam Puffet if they want to check on us ok?'

'Sure'

'Well we'll just get started then.' Hermione gave the girl a smile and started working.

It took quite a while for the news of the reporters to reach George Weasley. For some reason no one could find the manager to tell him about the reporters so after a while it was decided that George should be told just in case. He wasn't really very concerned; Lee had set up the feature: he now ran the business side of things to allow Fred and George to concentrate on experimenting. It was really only an afterthought that made him ask the reporters names.

'Hermione Granger and Sam Puffet' his secretary had replied. And so now he was on his way down into the shop because if he didn't his mother would be annoyed with him for not doing so. It was a mark of how well the Weasley boys had been trained that it didn't even occur to George that his mother would never find out.

Hermione had just made a round of the toy shop and was heading through to the joke shop. She had collected a few fairly useful quotes for the article (…_Amy Johnson (aged 9) said 'I like the teddy bears best the way they can really give you hugs back and the colours and they're dead soft…Mrs Rebecca Samuels comments, 'The shop is a joy come true, it's as if someone's really sat down and thought out what its like to take two five year olds shopping and then has tried to make it all a little easier.'…) _she passed through the bead curtains and got the shock of her life when she saw one of the twins coming out the back room. That was where they kept all the good stuff. The joke shop was full of students from Hogwarts on their summer holidays. Hermione panicked for a minute and wondered if she could escape before he saw her. She really couldn't face any of the Weasley's - not today so soon after the second anniversary of Ron's death- but it was too late. She saw he had spotted her. He was looking quite grim and as he came closer she saw it was George.

At school it had never occurred to her that there was any sort of difference between the twins but now she knew George was the serious one, relatively speaking, he had been a lot quieter since the final battle while Fred was still as excitable as ever this. Fred was married now with a son. While most men calm down and mature after the have a child Fred had definitely got worse. Hermione didn't know how Angelina managed but Fred seemed to drag her along with him. He had even convinced her to have kids early, he had said it was a Weasley tradition and everyone thought she would never go for it but then she had and now they had a beautiful boy called Thompson.

'Hi George' she said shyly as he approached. Something about the new George intimidated her. She didn't feel so effortlessly superior around him as she had once done.

'Hermione, I hear you're here to do the feature on the shop.'

'Only to do the ground work you know customer quotes, test the products…' Hermione trailed off as she saw the familiar grin light up George's face. 'Oh no, there is no way..'

'Come on Hermione, who better to show you how the products work than their inventor?' Hermione groaned she knew that there was no possible way that George was going to pass up a chance to use her as a guinea pig. At that moment Sam came through the curtains.

'I'm just going to take some more pictures of merchandise then I have to go to court to cover some stuff there 'kay Hermione?'

'Fine Sam just leave what you have on my desk.' Hermione sighed.

'Who's the guy?' George asked.

'That's Sam our photographer he got sent on assignment with me.'

'Are you and him…?'

'Are we what George?' Hermione turned to him confused. She had never expected that sort of question from one of the twins.

'Come on, you're like my little sis Hermione, I have a right to ask.'

'No you don't George Weasley.'

'Hermione we all worry about you I mean have you even dated since…?' Hermione lowered he head but not before George saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. Mrs Weasley always wondered why Hermione was reluctant to come to the Burrow whenever invited. George knew it was because no one felt the need to give her privacy and so she was always asked uncomfortable questions. It must be like rubbing salt on open wounds and now he had done it too, he felt guilty.

'Come on Hermione, I promise no tricks.' he said giving his most charming smile. It would have been impossible to resist. Hermione didn't want to resist. Although it hurt to be reminded of Ron it was also nice to be around someone who knew what was going on in your head.

George smiled and grabbed her Hermione's hand pulling her through to the back of the shop. 'Ok what do you want to see?'

Hermione's jaw had dropped, she stared around her.

George grinned at her response, 'Yeah this is where we bring girls when we want to impress them, not that I want to impress you, I mean I do, but not like that.' George looked at Hermione and was glad to see she hadn't seemed to hear. The room was pretty cool, filled with bottles of coloured liquids and various parts of machinery. There were shelves all round the walls and in the centre was a huge wooden work table laden with ongoing experiments. It was like the laboratory of some nutty Professor in a muggle film although George wasn't aware of that.

'This is so cool' Hermione stated wandering around looking at all the odd stuff. She turned round to look back at some shelves and her bag caught on a bottle. It fell and broke.

'Oh God George I'm sorry.' Hermione said while bending down to retrieve the broken shards. 'That's alright things are always getting broken in here, that's how we've come across some our best products.' George had walked over to help clear up the mess so they both got a noseful of the fumes from the potion. 'Hermione quick get away!' George pushed Hermione back 'What…?' Hermione stuttered as she fell back onto the floor 'George Weasley if you had something dangerous in here I swear I'll…' 'Its not precisely dangerous it's just a lust potion' seeing that this didn't particularly comfort Hermione George began to assure her 'But you need to be attracted to the person to begin with and it needs to be mutual. You're not attracted to me are you?'

'Well no I guess not.'

'You guess not? It couldn't be that I've exercised the Weasley charm on you could it' George said grinning at her.

'No of course I'm not attracted to you.' Hermione said with more force than she meant to.

'Alright, alright I get the picture' they looked awkwardly at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing.

'Come on I'll take you out for lunch' George offered and off they went to find somewhere to eat.

Oooooh can you guess what's going to happen next? Come back next week for the next thrilling instalment. (yes that's right I've decided the only way I'm ever going to finish a fanfic is if I write it all before I post. I'm a genius. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two one week later as promised.

This chapter is rated for sexual content.

George had been the perfect gentleman paying for lunch (which was lucky cause there was no way Hermione could have afforded it) and then walking Hermione back to her office. If it had been a date Hermione would have insisted on paying for half and she might even have threatened to walk him back to work She believed that if you didn't lay down those sorts of principals right away you would end up being a housewife all your life. Not that there was anything wrong with housewives but Hermione knew if she didn't get out into the world she would go mad with frustration. As the feminist revolution had not affected the wizarding world (except for Honey Langford who got it famously wrong and thought that she had to burn her socks) you had to be fairly quick about laying down the law. She had told George most of this on the way home but he hadn't seemed to understand. The burning of the bras just seemed to confuse him and when Hermione started talking about a fair division of labour in the home and how some men wouldn't even help their wives by doing the washing up he had remarked that he had always done the washing up for his mum. Hermione gave up there and then.

It was almost time for the paper to be 'put to bed' for the night and Hermione was rushing through the first copy looking for factual errors and spelling mistakes. This was the time of night she loved most when her brain was so filled with the paper that there was no room for anything else to intrude. It was also coming closer to the time of the day she hated most. Her colleagues had already gone home. Tomorrow they were preparing the Saturday edition which was the hardest day of the week. The paper wasn't printed on a Sunday, no one except Hermione knew why although she couldn't work out how this muggle custom had filtered through to the magical world.

Eventually it was done and late that night she began to trail her way through London back to her flat. If she hadn't been a witch she would have been frightened by the drunken muggles wandering the streets and the dark figures on street corners waiting to pounce. However her wand would protect her against any muggers who were stupid enough to approach. She had already blasted two or three this year becoming a solo crime fighter on her way home. She had noticed in the last few months the street where she lived seemed a lot cleaner.

Her apartment didn't look like she had always thought it would. There were hardly any books, by this time she had imagined that they would be trying to cover every surface and certainly covering every wall but then she had also imagined being surrounded by a comfortable clutter of everything Ron owned. The place was empty and unlived in. Apart from keeping some food, storing clothes and sleeping here Hermione did not live in the place. She felt that for an over glorified cupboard the place was just too big. It was here that Hermione really felt alone, it was here that she was swamped by memories and reminded that no matter how normal her life looked it was all surface. It was the idea that it was all real that made her feel the worst – it had happened no matter how much she wished it wasn't true.

She went to fridge and picked up a beer and then collapsed onto an easy chair in the living room. It was a big leather one that tipped right back and it was the only peace of furniture in the place that was really comfortable. She tried to suspend thought, to keep back the misery. She had been staring emptily at a wall for a while when she was startled by the bell. She went across to the phone, at a loss as to who would call on her at this hour.

'Yes?'

'Emm hey Hermione, it's George. Can I come up?' came the crackly reply. She hadn't been expecting him but suddenly she was desperate to see him.

'Sure, it's the third floor; I'll leave the door open.' She went to check what drinks she had, nothing really beyond, coffee, beer and of course tap water although it was London tap water and so tasted a great deal like charcoal and only a little like actual water. She heard the footsteps as he came into the flat and called 'I'm here.' He followed the sound of her voice and she came out the kitchen door to meet him.

George looked down at the carpet, he wasn't really sure why he had come except she had looked so sad when he had seen her and he wanted to make her better which was really a stupid idea when you thought about it; after all he couldn't tell her it was alright when it so obviously wasn't and what was more she was his little brothers….oh god mind babble. George looked up at Hermione aware that the silence had gone on for a while now. She was beautiful, she always had been. Not that she was trying to be. She hadn't put any sort of effort into her appearance but she was still one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. 'Uh, would you like a drink?' he didn't take in what she said only that her perfect pink lips had moved and that her cheeks glowed because he was staring at her and by this point he was so turned on it was beyond belief. Somewhere beyond the lust crowding out thought he was aware that what he was feeling were the effects of a lust potion but he really didn't want to listen to that right now so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her.

She had known he was watching her and she was fairly sure she knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it too. The blood seemed to be roaring through her body instead of flowing at its normal sedate pace. She wished more than anything that he would kiss her because she didn't have the courage to do it herself. When his lips came crashing down on hers she slipped her mouth open and caressed his tongue with her own.

They were lost from that moment on. Something other than their own brains seemed to take over and Hermione was only vaguely aware that she was pressed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around George's waist while he was undoing the buttons to her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and when his hands made contact with her breasts they both let out groans. His mouth closed over her nipple and he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione felt like she was about to come out her skin. She was ready for him now and before she could think she found herself trying to open the fly of his jeans and hike her skirt up to her waist simultaneously. She wasn't wearing underwear and neither was he. Later that would strike her as odd but right now there was only relief. His mouth was still busy on her chest and now he moved away from the wall taking her with him. Her hair fell around them as he walked to the sofa. He didn't make it and Hermione found herself propped on the end of the hall table. She rocked back to allow him to enter her in one swift motion. Time stilled for them both and they looked at each other. Although later the rest of the night would become a series of disjointed images they would both remember that moment. And then it was over and their mouths met again but this time there was less of a fever as their kisses back slow and less exacting than before. George rocked in and out occasionally; sometimes smoothly, sometimes hard and Hermione thought she'd pass out from sensory overload. She wanted this to last forever but at the same time she could feel her body racing towards the end. As George set up a smooth motion Hermione felt her muscles begin to convulse until wave after wave of pleasure began to course through her. Minutes later she felt George buy himself so deep inside he touched the whole length of her and he came releasing another yet more intense wave of pleasure in her.

For a few moments there was only the sound of laboured breathing and then all at once both seemed to come to their senses. George withdrew from her and both became engrossed in buttoning up various parts of their clothing. After that was done a very nasty silence fell. Hermione slipped down from the table and George backed away to allow her room reaching the opposite wall before he came to a stop. Both still breathing rather hard they couldn't seem to look each other in the face. Neither could quite believe what had just happened or how enthusiastic their response to it had been.

George couldn't believe what he'd just done or how unsorry he was about it. That had definitely been the best sex of his entire life. He was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt trying to put off the moment where he had to look Hermione in the eye. When he did pluck up the courage her eyes were like pools of chocolate and her lips all swollen from where he had kissed them. She seemed to be about to speak but George couldn't help himself. He surged forward kissing her again and feeling himself go hard. When he felt her hand pushing against his chest it took him a moment to realise what that might mean. It took all the willpower he had to step away but he managed it. Blessedly Hermione only muttered one word before pulling him back to her. 'Bed'. George tried not to get ahead of himself stumbling through the flat hoping that he was heading in the right direction.

They must have got there eventually but George didn't notice for a while. He was so caught up in the moment that nothing but the woman; beside, underneath, on top and, in the more mind bending moments of the night, all around him, existed. He did remember at some point Hermione whispering 'How long will this last?' but he couldn't remember answering. In truth he didn't know and the way he felt now it might be forever.

The next morning George felt like he might be waking from the world's worst hangover. He felt like he'd run a marathon and was unsure where he was. It took several minutes before he realised that there was a naked girl sprawled on top of him and a lot longer for him to realise it was Hermione. Now regret kicked in. How could he have slept with one of his best friends? Even worse how could he have slept with his dead brother's girlfriend? This was undoubtedly the worst move he had even made in his whole lie. He wasn't sure what to do so he lay still, aware of the smell and the breathing of the woman lying on top of him. He was hyper-sensitive to her limbs were tangled with his in a way that was not good for his sanity. When she moved in her sleep he couldn't help but let out a groan. That seemed to wake her up and she didn't have the same struggle to achieve consciousness that he did. She pushed herself up against his chest staring at him in disbelief. Then she closed her eyes. George guessed she had just remembered what happened last night or bits of it anyway. For him everything went hazy after the hall. He was glad of that because from the other little snippets slipping back into his head he didn't want to remember doing most of those things or having them done to him with anyone let alone Hermione.

Hermione was slowly backing away which was not good because George was getting a very good view of her naked. He did the only thing he could think of; he closed his eyes. He heard a gasp and felt a sudden draft in worrying places. He leapt up to cover himself. Now they were both up at opposite sides of the bed and looking determinedly no lower than eye level. Hermione was the first one to speak.

'It was the potion' she said and George couldn't help notice that her voice was huskier than usual. George nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Obviously it's way too strong. I'm really sorry about that.'

'Well I'm going for a shower.'

'Right and I better be off. Work you know.' Then something occurred to him. 'Hermione what about…you know?' he was getting a blank look and so he clarified 'contraception'.

'Oh…spells. I'm ok.'

'Good.' They were both still standing staring at each other in shock. And then Hermione seemed to come to herself and ran into the bathroom. A few seconds later she felt the hair on her arms stand on end and new George had apparated out. Then she sank down to the bathroom floor and sobbed.

The End. Only kidding, come back next week for more exciting Hermione-George action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An owl was tapping at Hermione's kitchen window. She was drinking coffee and reading a book before making her daily dash to work. She thought again as she had so many times that she should really apparate but something held her back from actually doing it. She opened the window with one hand laying her book down to do so. Errol hopped in. Immediately Hermione felt guilty. She didn't need to read the letter to know it would contain an invitation to the Burrow. George had managed twice to get coded messages to her through other people that he wouldn't be present but in the last six months she hadn't dared to go, other than on those two occasions, just in case she met him there. She thought he was doing the same because Mrs Weasley had complained of not seeing him enough. She knew it was cowardly but she couldn't help that; not when every night whenever she closed her eyes that night was painted in technicolor on the back of her eyelids. She swore sometimes when she woke up in the morning she could feel his lips whispering over her skin. Her cheeks heated just thinking about him. And thinking about him had become her new vice. Every spare moment and her mind seemed to turn automatically to him and it wasn't just that night it was everything. The other day she had gotten some very concerned looks from her co-workers as she burst out laughing seemingly at nothing. She was recounting one of the twins many pranks in her mind. She supposed that at the time she had disapproved but now she began to see the funny side of everything they had ever down. She was on her way to becoming obsessed. She put the letter to one side promising to think of a good reason to refuse tonight. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She only had time to swallow her last mouthful of coffee and grab her bag and coat on her way out.

London was horribly busy at this time in the morning with commuters. Hermione moved in and out of them without being jostled once. In the past she would probably have began an investigation into the exact causes of this phenomenon but over time she had learnt to simply accept the implications of her gifts. She was making her way across one of the city's many parks when she heard someone up ahead call her name. She looked over and there was a guy slouched against the railings. If it hadn't been for the unmistakeable black hair she would never have recognised him. Harry was tanned and lean but muscular in a way he had never been as a boy.

'Harry' Hermione called as she ran towards him. He caught her up giving her a hug. She pulled back to look at him. He looked incredible. She remembered after the war he had looked like he had lived 18 lives and at the same time had looked like a little boy lost. She was glad he had come to terms with himself over these last few years and it showed. Equally she was glad she had had the time to do her hair properly this morning. It was still thick but mercifully straight and a darker brown than it had been. All in all in her work clothes she didn't look as neglected as she might have. She saw Harry was checking her over as well and the shadow of concern as he noted that she was on the thin side.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione started as a side step to the inevitable questions about how well she was looking after herself. Harry had the disconcerting habit of being able to enter conversations as if they saw each other all the time instead of all the time.

'Holiday. I'm staying at the Weasley's. Can you take the day off?' Harry had a devil-may-care smile on his lips daring her to skip work – as if she needed any encouragement.

'Sure.' Hermione replied breezily. 'Where are we off to?' Harry grinned glad that Hermione was no longer bent on following every rule set forth by God and man. Harry tugged her hand and pulled her towards the exit shrugging. 'Let's find out.'

They ended up outside a pub with a drink at lunchtime. Harry was regaling Hermione with various tales of adventures he had been on. His natural curiosity was getting him into as much trouble as ever it seemed.

'Anyway there I was in the middle of this forest…'

'This forest where some of the darkest magic on earth comes from.' Hermione broke in.

'Yeah that one' Harry grinned at her 'and there's this Dementor leaning down towards me and I know I'm done for. There is absolutely no escape and then…' Harry leaned forward to drink some tension build up.

'And then?' Hermione prompted. She knew that Harry wouldn't be smiling if the story had turned out badly but still she didn't like to think he had been in that sort of danger with no one to help him.

'and then…poof!'

'Poof?'

'Yep one minute Dementor; next thin air.' Harry leaned back to enjoy the look on Hermione's face.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Harry grinned at her letting her know she was being teased.

'What had happened!' Hermione laughed liking that her friend was enjoying her frustration.

'Well I sat up and in the tree there sits a girl.' Harry's face suddenly changed and Hermione knew he was picturing the girl. 'Hermione I've never seen anyone who looked like that. Her hair was auburn and her skin seemed to glow it was so pale; she was so beautiful. I've never…but it was her eyes that were the most beautiful thing about her. They were blue-green and they seemed to pierce right though me and at the same time tell me I was safe.'

'Sound amazing.' Hermione said. She could see Harry had lost himself in that moment and forgotten all about the story. He started at her words and came back to the bright sunlight outside the London pub.

'Yeah well after that first moment her image started to flicker and she spoke to me in Russian. Asked me what I was doing there. Seemed amused by me. I told her I was looking for the rouge wizard and no hesitations she says she knows where he is. Takes my hand and leads me to him. Well after I dealt with that…

'An easy task I'm sure!' Hermione laughed at Harry's dismissal of the wizard but he waved his hand to shut her up.

'Yeah after that I ask her who she is and why she helped me. Her name was Anna and she said she was a half wraith.' Harry looked up and saw Hermione's expression had turned serious. Wraiths were creature of magic that lived almost outside of time in magic. It was very rare that one should notice a human as wraiths lived very long lives they tended to think human actions insignificant.

'Half-wraith?' Hermione questioned.

'That's what she said. Said she felt that there was something interesting in me and that she should spend sometime with me. So she did. Four months she followed me everywhere and then one day a couple of weeks ago I wake up and she's left a note saying her time with me is over and that we may meet again one day but I shouldn't seek her out. That it'd be a waste of my time.'

'She followed you everywhere?' Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. Harry smiled into his pint 'Everywhere' he re-stated dreamily. A brief silence fell while Hermione thought over the story. There was something bothering her. She sat up straighter when she got it. 'Hang on, since when do you speak Russian?' she burst out and Harry fell about laughing.

A few hours later Hermione found herself sitting in the sun in the Weasley's back garden. She idly trailed her hand in the grass beside her chair and gazed up at the sky remembering other glorious summer evenings spent here before the return to Hogwarts. They were bittersweet memories but Hermione wouldn't really have given them up. Even if she couldn't have happily ever after at least she had those memories. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen cooking dinner and looking after her ever expanding tribe of grandchildren. Ginny was telling Harry all about being an auror and Charlie had his wife Jenny on his lap seemingly enjoying the peace of being without children for a few minutes. Jenny was an Irish girl who worked as a healer at St. Mungo's. The pair had married soon after the war and Hermione envied their relaxed intimacy. They were such a laid back couple and so in tune with each other. Bill, Fleur, Fred and Angelica were all inside doing something or another. Only Mr Weasley and George had yet to arrive. Hermione felt that on a night like tonight she could bear to meet even him. Nothing could go wrong now and the spell must have worn off.

In fact George didn't make it until dinner and Hermione found herself winding tighter and tighter expecting to see him. She could feel all sorts of fireworks going off in her body as the tension wound its way up her spine. When he finally made it just as Mrs Weasley began serving Hermione felt she would burst at the sight of him. She spent all of dinner trying not to look at him or say anything that would give her away. She heard him making jokes with his twin and was exquisitely aware of the tug that his voice seemed to exert on her. Luckily there was too much going on for Hermione's silence to look like anything other than polite listening.

Dinner finally finished and everyone drifted off to various parts of the house to let their food digest. Hermione managed to slip off unnoticed to the bathroom. She was so wet she was surprised no one had noticed her flushed cheeks. She slid the lock behind her and shook off her panties slipping her fingers into her folds and sighing in relief. She didn't hear the spell that opened the door but she saw it swinging open. She quickly withdrew her hand and called 'Hey I'm in here!' when George rounded the corner.

Well that's all for another chappie.


End file.
